


Tommy, let's be the bad guys

by Anonymous



Series: Tommy Stuff [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, I needed to write this, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), SPOILERS OH MY GOD SPOILERS, Surprise! - Freeform, Villain Tommyinnit, also phil isn't here yet, also wilbur is not dead, based off of my idea thing that i posted a while ago, but a little different based on the events of recent streams, i've been having villaininnit brainrot, post exile, so yeah take villain tommy :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy knows that he is going to be exiled, no matter what. He can see it in the way Tubbo speaks. Can see it in his eyes.He stays anyway, clinging onto the last thread of hope that Tubbo will keep him around.He stays in Logstedshire, because he tells himself he needs to be somewhere Tubbo can find him.On the fourteenth day, Tubbo has not visited.So Tommy leaves, and he goes to Techno and Wilbur."You were right."
Series: Tommy Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049045
Comments: 18
Kudos: 246
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woah, another anonymous fic??? i'm on a roll
> 
> not me forgetting to change the notes smh
> 
> anyways take the promised villaininnit au. also maybe go read my tommy angst fic while you're here thanks

Tommy stares out across the ocean. He knows L'Manburg is over there, even if he can't see it.

Today is the fourteenth day. The mark of the end of the second week of his exile.

Tubbo has not visited.

Tommy has been holding out, clinging to the thread of hope that Tubbo would come see him.

Would reassure him they were still friends.

But he never came.

Being alone has never been good for Tommy.

When he is alone, he tends to think, and he doesn't like the kind of thinking that he does.

His head fills with whispers, whispers of how **annoying** he is and how they would just be better off **if he was gone**. 

So he was never alone. He would surround himself with people and he would always, _always,_ be with another person, because then he didn't have to think.

But here, he doesn't have anyone else.

All he can do is think.

And he has been, for the past two weeks.

This time, it isn't the sad kind of thinking. This time, his thoughts are bitter, turned towards revenge.

As he stands, staring across the ocean with Chirp playing in the jukebox that he had carefully moved, Tommy decides that it's time.

He's going to find his brothers.

-

Tommy hates the cold.

Why did they have to make a base so far into the arctic? 

He wraps his arms around himself in a vain attempt to regain warmth, feeling the cold seep into his bones.

He is close to the house, he knows, but every step costs _so much energy._

Maybe it would just be easier to lay down.

 _No,_ He thinks, _because then I'll never get up._

 **Would that really be so bad?** The voice asks him, but he pushes it away, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

The tips of my fingers are blue, Tommy notices idly. That's not good.

Each step is a battle, and Tommy very nearly cries when the warm lights of the cottage come into view. 

He starts down the hill towards the small house, shuffling and tripping through the snow.

Techno is there, standing on the porch and watching him.

Techno expected Tommy to come, at some point.

What he doesn't expect is for Tommy to stumble into a hug and clutch his new shirt like it's the only thing grounding him to reality.

"Woah, kid, let's get you inside." Techno mutters, still not sure how to respond.

Tommy doesn't respond, and Techno finds that the younger has passed out.

Techno carefully picks up his little brother. _Why am I helping him?_ Techno's mind whispers. He doesn't have an answer.

He places his brother in his bed, swaddled in warm blankets.

Maybe he'll get some answers when Tommy wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 pog!! its kind of short, but thats the plan - short chapters w/ short sentences that convey a lot! hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey writing these so i dont have to do school so.. expect a lot of chapters i guess
> 
> i am failing my english class

Tommy opens his eyes with a jolt.

He is warm.

 _I'm not supposed to be warm,_ He thinks. 

Tommy takes a moment to observe his surroundings.

Wooden walls surround him, warm and home-like.

There is a chair pulled up to his left.

He's wrapped up in blankets, warm warm warm blankets, and he's in a _bed_.

He hasn't been in a real bed for weeks.

Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't slept in weeks either.

He violently flinches in surprise as the door to the room opens, emitting his older brother, holding a glass of water. Techno.

"Ah. You're awake." His brother says, more of an observation than a comment.

"Now, can you explain to me why you showed up at my house, half-dead, and passed out in my arms?" Techno asks as he sits down in the chair and hands Tommy the glass of water.

Tommy takes a deep drink of water. 

"You were right."

Techno's eyebrows raise in surprise. "What?"

"You deaf or some shit?" Tommy snaps. "I said you were _right,_ Techno."

Techno quickly masks his surprise, responding with a smug, "I know."

"So that's why I want to join you and Wil." Tommy pauses, knowing there's no going back after what he says next. "And burn L'Manburg to the ground."

Techno blinks.

And blinks again.

Then he grins, sharp and deadly, like a Cheshire cat. "I thought you'd never ask."

-

Training starts immediately.

Wilbur is completely on board.

Tommy trains with Techno every morning and with Wilbur every evening.

Techno teaches him the deeper intricacies of fighting - Tommy was already a good fighter, but now, under Techno's watchful eye, Tommy flourishes. 

Wilbur teaches him stealth, how to move from shadow to shadow without being seen.

And, most importantly, they give him _food_. 

He hasn't eaten this well for weeks.

Two months later, they plan their first strike carefully. Wilbur brings news that Tommy has been declared dead in L'Manburg after Dream couldn't find him in Logstedshire. 

Tommy wants their first victim to be the Camarvan.

His siblings agree.

As they set out, later that week, Tommy knows there is truely no going back now.

And he loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo chapter 2! i didn't really know how to end it so uh take this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first strike is sent out

They reach the borders of L'Manburg by nightfall.

Tommy and Wilbur move ahead, ghosting through the empty streets.

Techno follows more slowly, less sure of his stealth and the backup for if they get caught.

The moon little more than a sliver in the sky, and Tommy grins. He loves this.

They reach the Camarvan, metal glinting in the waning light, surrounded by flowers and grass and _flammable objects_.

Tommy stops, standing in the grass, staring at the Camarvan. _It's really time._

He chokes down the manic giggles that bubble up in his throat. 

Is this how Wilbur felt, right before he blew up L'Manburg?

At Wilbur's muttered hiss of, _"Get on with it!"_ , Tommy snaps out of his trance. Right. He has a job to do.

Carefully, he pulls the small lighter out of his pocket, cold against his hands.

A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he flips it open and flicks on a small flame.

This is going to be fun.

-

Tubbo's sleeping at his desk. 

Again.

This was happening more often, now.

The work was usually something he could deal with, but with Tommy's death stacked on top, well..

It wasn't uncommon to see a light on in the President's office at midnight, or frantically scribbling on documents.

He is jolted out of his slumber when the door to his office flies open, emitting Fundy. The hybrid's ears are flat against his head and his tail is bushed out, eyes wide and frantic.

"T-Tubbo! Come quick, someone's set the Camarvan on fire!" The man cries, forcing out words between breaths.

Tubbo, eyes previously bleary from sleep, snaps to attention. "W-What? Who would do that?"

His cry goes unanswered as they bolt towards the Camarvan, and even in the low light Tubbo can see the smoke, can see the flames licking hungrily at the air.

There's already people there, trying to douse the flames with water, but it's too late, and the fire is too strong.

All they can do is watch with horrified gases as the Camarvan becomes nothing but a scorched lump of metal and ash.

No one speaks for a long time. When they do, the one to break the silence is Niki. "I- who would do this?" She whispers in her quiet, broken voice.

"Guys, come look at this!" Quackity, who had been making sure the fire wasn't going to spread, calls.

As they crowd around where the man stands in the short grass, it becomes apparent what he wants them to see.

A circle, singed into the grass, with writing inside.

**_SBI_ **

"What does that mean?" Tubbo whispers, running his fingers over the burned grass.

Fundy opens his mouth to speak, then hesitates. "Wasn't- wasn't that what Techno, Wilbur, and..." 

The last name went unspoken.

They all know who the third person is.

"So it was Wilbur and Techno, then." Tubbo states, ignoring the unsaid _Tommy._

The others share a look.

"Y-yeah, must've been." Fundy says, putting a clawed hand on Tubbo's shoulder. "We should tell the Dream SMP to keep an eye out for them."

Tubbo nods silently, now realizing just how tired he is as he allows himself to be led back to his house to sleep.

-

Tommy stands in the treeline, watching the chaos from afar as people frantically try to put out the fire. 

A smirk tugs at his lips as they give up and watch the Camarvan burn.

As they find the large SBI insignia scorched into the grass, there is a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Wilbur asks.

The boy smiles widely. It reminds Wilbur of a predator showing its fangs. 

"Never better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Phil ain't here yet, but he's going to show up at some point ;) we'll see whose side he takes


End file.
